Item duplication glitch
Item Duplication Glitch is a glitch that appears in a few Final Fantasy games and involves the player being able to duplicate items. The mechanics of the glitch vary. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III The Item Duplication Glitch is a bug found in the DS version of ''Final Fantasy III. The glitch does not allow for the duplication of items not usable in battle, such as armor, magic, or weapons. #Before engaging in battle, the player must go into the item menu and decide on the item(s) to be duplicated. Two items maximum can be chosen to duplicate per battle. #The player has to move the item(s) to the top-left and/or top-right positions of the item menu. #When in battle, the player should hover the cursor over the items to be duplicated, press and at the same time. The menu that displays the weapons the character is holding should appear briefly before automatically disappearing. The menu will come up normally if only is pressed, and if it does not vanish, the trick has not been performed correctly. If done correctly, one will have an extra copy of the chosen item. Phoenix Downs in particular are excellent for stocking up on, as they are not sold in shops. The trick can be repeated as many times as necessary, but may corrupt the save file - having a back-up save is advisable. The glitch can be exploited on the PAL version, but only when using the stylus to confirm (instead of the button). ''Final Fantasy IV There are a few different glitches in the SNES and PS1 version of ''Final Fantasy IV that lets the player duplicate weapons and shields used in battle. This bug was fixed in the Easy Type version. Duplicate weapons and shields The original SNES version of Final Fantasy IV (Final Fantasy II in North America) and its PlayStation ports contain an exploit that allows the player to duplicate any item that can be equipped in either hand. #The player must make sure there is at least one blank space in the party's item inventory. #The player must equip any character with a weapon or shield item they want to duplicate. #When the chosen character's turn comes up in battle, the player should choose the Equip command, and select the blank space in the inventory and trade it with the item one wants to duplicate. #Without exiting Equip mode, one must select the item again, and trade it back into the equipment slot from which one removed it in the previous step (this step is skipped in the demo video; the character instead defeats the monsters with magic after unequipping the weapon; then next step is "re-equip the weapon you wanted duplicated from the menu screen"). #The player must win or flee the battle. #On the main menu the player can check the character's equipment. The character will be holding two of the item. #The player can move the doubled item into the inventory, then re-equip it. Since the character can only hold one, the other will be left behind in the inventory. Each character that begins the battle can use this bug to duplicate the items in both hands, but it works only once per battle, and only with the items equipped when the battle begins. This bug could be exploited to multiply unique weapons like the Crystal Sword or Gungnir spear, making them practical as ammunition for Edge's Throw command. This would also allow Edge to equip two Masamunes. This glitch does not work on arrows. "255 Anything Glitch" The "255 Anything Glitch" is a duo of glitches found in the SNES release of Final Fantasy IV, both of the same nature, but performed differently. The first is performed with Cecil and the Avenger weapon, as well as being able to equip him with arrows and a bow. *Cecil should be equipped with a bow and arrows in the main menu. The arrows must be equipped in Cecil's right hand and the bow in his left. *Cecil should enter the item menu in battle, and unequip his arrows, by going to the equip menu at the top of the item list, selecting the arrows, and then selecting a blank spot in the inventory. It is best to have a blank spot right at the top of the item list to make this go faster. *Cecil must switch the bow he is equipped with the Avenger, and then kill off all of the enemies himself. After the battle, the player can check the equip menu to see a weird symbol in Cecil's right hand (should read A2). *Cecil must unequip the Avenger and equip anything into his right hand, then unequip that weapon to end up with 255 of that weapon (it should read as A2 next to that weapon). The second, and arguably harder, version of this glitch, involves using anyone who can equip a bow, as well as the Berserk spell. *The character performing this glitch must not be the one casting Berserk. The player must equip a bow in the character's weak hand and the arrows in their dominant hand. *The character with whom this glitch is being done with must have their turn immediately after the character that will use Berserk. To simplify this, it is best to either rearrange the party formation or have only two characters alive. In the battle the spell caster must cast Berserk on the character with the bow and arrows, and then quickly have the character with the bow and arrow enter the item menu and unequip the arrows, and not exit the menu. This must be done before Berserk is cast. *The Berserked character finishes the battle, and after the battle, the player must go to the equip menu to check for the weird A2 symbol in their right hand, and perform the last step of the previous glitch. ''Final Fantasy V The Infinite Items Glitch allows the player to end up with an infinite number (shown as 55 in the inventory screen but is really 255) of just about anything in the game, and requires the Ninja ability Throw and the Thief ability Steal or Mug. The glitch was fixed for the ''Advance version. ''Final Fantasy VI Filling the player's inventory with various items can be a side effect of the infamous Sketch Bug. A new bug was introduced in the Game Boy Advance version, but this was fixed for the smartphone versions. During the final battle, the function that replaces fallen party members accounts for fourteen characters, despite there being a maximum of twelve characters brought to the dungeon. As a consequence, if each tier is completed with a lone survivor, Terra will join the battle against Kefka, regardless of her presence and recruitment status. Therefore, when two instances of Terra are present, duplicating her handheld equipment becomes possible. The equipment of both Terras must be removed during the battle. Upon completion of the game, Terra will retain her equipment, but the items that were removed will remain in the inventory. #The player must get to Kefka. #The player must place Terra in slot #1 of the party formation, equipped with whichever weapon and/or shield they wish to duplicate. #Any three characters can be set in the other eleven slots. #The player must kill all three other characters in the first tier prior to defeating the final bosses. #The player must kill all three other characters in the second tier prior to defeating the bosses. #The player must kill all three other characters in the third tier prior to defeating the bosses. #Then, the player should be facing Kefka with Terra in slot #1, the final two characters in the next two slots, and a second Terra in the bottom slot. #Before defeating Kefka, the player must unequip the weapons/shields from ''both Terras. #After watching the ending, the player should check their inventory as soon as they reappear near Kefka's Tower. ''Final Fantasy VII The player can duplicate items with the W-Item Materia during battles. Normally only regular battle items can be duplicated, but with different variations by using the Morph and Steal commands, it is possible to duplicate any item in the game, leading to possibilities such as boosting characters' stats with Sources and duplicating valuable items and sell them for gil, or duplicating items used to boost chocobos' stats for the Chocobo Racing. There is also the Infinite Elixir Glitch that lets the player get infinite Elixirs at Great Glacier, and the Item Duplication Trick at Northern Cave, where the player's party members find items from the paths Cloud doesn't take himself; it is possible to both open the chests as Cloud, and have the party members "find" the same items, resulting in getting the treasures twice. Final Fantasy VIII The minigame ''Chocobo World can be used to duplicate items, although it is more of an exploit than a glitch. To duplicate items the player must have gained a number of items in Chocobo World and be on Disc 2 of the game. The cheat can be performed in the PC-version by going to the location on the computer where Final Fantasy VIII is installed and copying the chocorpg file and pasting it into a temporary directory. In Final Fantasy VIII, the chicobo must be sent to the Chocobo World and uploaded back to Final Fantasy VIII, bringing with it the items collected in Chocobo World. Afterward the player can alt+tab out of Final Fantasy VIII and paste the original chocorpg file in the save directory, to get more items. It's possible to do this same trick on a PlayStation by swapping memory cards, but it's less safe and may lead to a file error because memory cards aren't supposed to have Pocket Station save files stored on them. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The weapon duplication bug can be executed in the PS1 version of ''Final Fantasy Tactics, and lets the player duplicate certain weapons. ru:Ошибка дупликации предмета Category:Bugs and Glitches Category:Final Fantasy III Bugs Category:Final Fantasy IV Bugs Category:Final Fantasy VI Bugs Category:Final Fantasy V Bugs Category:Final Fantasy VII Bugs Category:Final Fantasy VIII Bugs Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Bugs